elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nikulas' Future
Nikulas' Future is a miscellaneous quest acquired in the Skaal Village. Edla is worried about her son Nikulas, and wants help to convince him to give up his adventuring dreams. Objectives #Convince Nikulas to stay in Skaal Village #Speak to Elda Walkthrough Edla of the Skaal Village explains that her son, Nikulas, wishes to leave the village and follow his dreams of becoming an adventurer. She asks the Dragonborn to talk some sense into him and convince him to stay. Nikulas can be found outdoors during the day, usually sitting on a bench by the Greathall. Asking him about leaving the village, he will reply: "That's right. I want to go out into the world and earn great glory. I want to hunt the deadliest creatures and claim vast riches. I am weary of this village. I want to do something with my life other than farm, fish and hunt deer. I know it must be hard for an adventurer such as you to understand this, but we Skaal live very boring lives." I do understand. In fact, I'm willing to help you get started. "You are? I admit, I was not expecting to hear that." :Take this. Just give your mother some more time. "Yes, you're right. She still mourns my father and having me near brings her comfort. You have my oath that I will not leave the village until my mother is ready to let me go. I can see that in my eagerness for adventure, I have forgotten my duties as a son and as a Skaal. You have helped me to see wisdom, and I thank you for that, Skaal-friend." The world is dangerous, and you're not ready for it. "Well, I know there is some danger, of course, but I didn't think it would be that bad. If the risk is truly so great, I will train with Wulf Wild-Blood and hone my skills. Perhaps in three or four winters, I will truly be ready." You'd abandon your mother when she needs you most? "There is truth in your words. She has not been herself since my father's death. I can see that in my eagerness for adventure, I have forgotten my duties as a son and as a Skaal." When the Dragonborn returns to Edla to report the good news, she will give the following reply and reward the Dragonborn with some common ingredients: Elda: "May the All-Maker bless you with many sons and daughters, outsider. Once again you have shown that you are a true friend of the Skaal. I wish that I could give you a reward that is equal to the joy in my heart, but I don't have much to offer one who has so much already. Perhaps these will prove useful to you. These herbs are unique to the island, and their like cannot be found elsewhere." Rewards *5 x Ashen Grass Pod *5 x Scathecraw *5 x Emperor Parasol Moss Journal Category:Dragonborn: Miscellaneous Quests Category:Dragonborn: Skaal Village Quests